


Balcony in the Sunlight

by lady_starflower (Star_on_a_Staff)



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Takes place after the events of Shadow Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/lady_starflower
Summary: Sheeda feels homesick, and Marth comes to ward it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my blog a LONG time ago. Enjoy!

The sunlight danced off the castle walls and Sheeda found herself homesick. No. Not homesick, but missing home.

But if she left, she would be missing so much more. _Marth….._

She heard his footsteps and turned around to see Prince Marth climbing the last steps of the stairs to the top. "Princess Sheeda." He greeted her.

Sheeda frowned. He only called her "Princess" in front of dignitaries or the court. They were alone up on the battlement. "My lord, why the formalities? We are alone up here." Sheeda asked, feeling for some reason extremely nervous.

"Sheeda, I want to ask you something." Marth seemed more nervous than she was. He had this look on his face that reminded her of that first time she met him. Anxious, hopeful, and…some other emotion Sheeda had yet to recognize.

She crossed her arms and graced him with an easy smile. "Well, I'm ready."

Marth glanced at the stone pavement, looked up and hesitantly took her hand. "Sheeda, I wish to take you home with me. You know that the coronation is in a few months, and I want you there beside me."

Sheeda drew her breath in sharply. The kings of Altea never took the crown without a queen, and… Wait. Does this mean… Marth bent down to look her in the eye, practically enveloping her with his own gorgeous blue orbs. "Sheeda, will you do me a favor and make me the happiest man in the kingdom by becoming my queen?"

The world seemed to pause as the proposal swirled a moment in Sheeda's head, then the mist cleared. "I would be honored to be your bride, my lord Marth." Sheeda said softly.

She realized now what the look on his face now was. It was love. Love was what had been floating in her mind, and it was what propelled her to reach up and give him a long, lingering kiss that elicited an almost wistful sigh from Marth's mouth.

Well, maybe it was hormones coursing through her veins at that point, but it was still a nice kiss while it lasted, which was rather long to spectators but a fleeting moment to the couple as the sun rained light down on them.

"Sheeda?"

"Mmm?"

"Whatever should we tell your father?"


End file.
